Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging apparatus provided with a plurality of chips including pixels and a method for driving the imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus is known which includes a plurality of chips each outputting a signal obtained by photoelectrically converting incident light. As an example of such an imaging apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-234472 discusses an imaging apparatus which is provided with a plurality of chips each including a plurality of pixels for photoelectrically converting incident light to output an optical signal, a scanning circuit for sequentially outputting the optical signals from the plurality of pixels, and an output circuit for outputs signals based on the optical signals output by the scanning circuit. The imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-234472 has an output period during which the output circuit outputs the signals based on the optical signals and a blanking period during which the output circuit prepares for an operation during the output period.